1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a testing system, and more particularly, to a touch testing system for a capacitive touch device.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the advances in technology, in order to bring more carry convenience, more compact size and more human-friendly operating, many information products have added the touch panel as an input device in comparison with the traditional input devices such as keyboard or mouse.
In general, the touch panel manufacturers must conduct testing on their products before shipment to ensure product quality. During the testing, usually an operator uses the fingers thereof to touch a specific location on the touch panel, or by using a robotic arm or other testing mechanisms to touch a specific location of the touch panel, so as to test whether or not the touch device can normally output the corresponding sensor signal and determine the properly working of the tested touch device.
However, using human touch way may lead to a misjudgment due to the human factors, while using the robotic arm for testing may lead to a too-high cost, so that such testing means are adapted for the R & D testing only. In addition, for manufacturers with huge yield, the mechanical arm test way is difficult to be used in the actual production line. In particular, regardless of the human testing way or the testing way through testing mechanisms, each touch device still needs to be individually tested, where a long time to test is inevitable so that the labor consumption or the testing equipment cost are difficult to be reduced.